


Words

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen, Hellhounds, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will save his brother from Hell. Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

_Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay._

 

Sam thinks of these words as he sneaks away, leaving Dean with Bobby preparing for their attack on Lilith.

Sam thinks of these words as he drives to the nearest crossroads.

Sam thinks of these words as he throws the last of the items – his Stanford student ID – into the tin box.

Sam thinks of these words as he stamps the last of the gravel into place.

Sam thinks of these words as he bargains for Dean’s life.

Sam thinks of these words as the demon blinks with shock then smiles.

Sam thinks of these words as the deal is struck with less than 24 hours remaining.

Sam thinks of these words as the demon kisses him, invading his mouth with the taste of sulphur.

Sam thinks of these words as he returns to Dean and Bobby, with another armful of books concerning Hellhounds.

Sam thinks of these words as they drive to New Harmony, under the pretence of killing Lilith.

Sam thinks of these words as Lilith throws open the doors, breaking the line of goofer dust and giving the Hellhounds a clear path.

Sam thinks of these words as Dean stares when the hounds ignore him completely heading for the younger Winchester.

Sam thinks of these words as he bends the knee to Lilith, Hellhounds breathing down his neck.

Sam thinks of these words as his brother stares at him, disappointment in his eyes.

Sam thinks of these words as he gets to look at his brother one last time, the older Winchester’s soul completely his own.

Sam thinks of these words as at a snap of her fingers he becomes Lilith’s forever.

Sam thinks of these words as he feels his memories, his humanity, his soul slip away forever.

Sam thinks of these words as he turns and follows Lilith out of the room – the last memory from his old life.

Sam thinks _‘Who’s Dean?’_ as the swarm of demons descend, eager to follow their new general.


End file.
